


Partners in Crime

by lost_spook



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie, The Unknown Ajax - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our heroes tackle crime and each other in their own special ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Curuchamion in an LJ crossover meme. (Thanks also to John Elliott who helpfully pointed out that as Miss Marple's dating is so odd, there's no reason she shouldn't happen to exist in any era. Therefore she is quite at home in the Regency here.) If this troubles anyone, she is our Jane's g-g-g-g-aunt.

In the driveway of Hesterley Grange on a blustery afternoon, an unexpected little tableau was to be found: a giant of a gentleman, his military bearing apparent in every movement, not to mention the cut of his coat, was assisting a small, white-haired lady towards the carriage awaiting her by the steps of the house.

"Thank you, Major," the elderly female said, graciously. "There wasn't any need, but I do appreciate the gesture. And I am very grateful for everything that you did to help poor Amelia and her family."

The military gentleman paused. "That's kind of you, Miss Marple, but there's nothing to be thanking me for. I can't rightly say how it was you dealt with that tangle so handily, but I'm all agog over it."

Miss Marple looked back at him. "Hmm, and I fear _that_ is what my young nephew would call a shocking bouncer. Of course, I did notice that Lady Henrietta did _not_ the replace that rose, but I am perfectly aware that you tripped that dreadful Mr Owen over as he tried to reach for the firearm Master Jack had so foolishly left lying there."

"Ay, I've always been reet clumsy," Hugo said, blushing and hanging his head a little. "Never any hope for me. But the way you had that young lass confess the whole of the story – eh, my eyes were fair popping out of my head!"

She twinkled back at him, as he helped her up into the vehicle. "I do wish you wouldn't tease, Major. I am fully aware that you are a sensible man, and there is one thing I would like to say before I leave – more than one, to be truthful."

"Oh, I'm not what you'd call a downy one," he returned. "What would that be, ma'am?"

Miss Marple did not release his hand. "That other villain – Mr Barron. He may not have acted directly in the case, but I am convinced that he lay behind it and caused the whole trouble."

"Nay, you don't say?" the Major responded, his face a picture of innocence. "Then I shan't feel so badly that he ran into trouble after he left."

"Which also had nothing to do with _you_ , Major Darracott?"

He drew back. "Eh, and how should it?"

"Do be careful," Jane Marple warned him. "I fear you might be a rather dangerous man if you chose to be, and I've taken a liking to you, Major. I should be sorry to have to _deal_ with you."

Hugo Darracott smiled at her. "You've no cause to fear for me, Miss Marple. I've a lass of my own at home, and she'll see me right. Mind," he added, "you sound certain you'd come off with the honours in that skirmish."

"It _does_ sound a little arrogant," she said, worriedly, but she didn't deny it.

The Major kissed her hand. "Happen you would – such a sad slow top as I've always been."

"I would," Miss Marple agreed, simply. "And _not_ because I believe a word of your nonsense, Major. I shan't have to, though, shall I?"

Hugo shut the door for her. "What a shameless rogue you seem to think me," he said, losing something of his apparently broad Yorkshire accent. "I thought it better to avoid the scandal. Grantham's always been a good friend to me. I made certain it was the Runners Mr Barron met on the road, and that's as far as my part went. And, eh, I'm fair shocked – hurt, too – that you'd think anything other of me, and a proper lady like you, at that. I've always been respectable!"

"Good," Jane said, giving him a full smile, and sat back down in the carriage with a brief wave at him. "I must say, I'm relieved to hear that, Major."


End file.
